A Dark Prince
by LadeA3
Summary: Alice watches him. He admits his feelings, but soon disappears. She's not only heartbroken, but confused because her prince might have left her for the dark. Complete.


_**Dark Prince**_

A dark prince stands alone staring out, viewing, and admiring the horizon that his eyes stare upon. He stood there most of his days thinking about his mother. His mother was not dead, but she wasn't alive either, at least not in his eyes. She was in a coma. She had been for about 3 months now and ever since the quiet had not spoken one word to anyone. He'd only stand there quietly watching the rising and setting sun. I knew this because I watched him. I loved watching him; he was someone I admired, adored, and I loved him. I've watched him, everyday.

When the sun's light lowered he would sit at the same tree and lay his head slightly tilted on the tree and would watch the stars. He would do this every day, every time. I eventually would get tired and have to leave the prince. He eventually would come in for breakfast and was gone for the rest of the day. I only watched because I didn't want him to do something stupid.

-

The next morning, I greeted him as I always did. He gave me a nod and kept on eating his cereal. Truthfully, he was the average person no prince or anything like that, but he had the qualities of such, especially his leadership. Sometimes I just wished he would notice my existence.

When he finished his breakfast, he left as he usually did.

"Go, I'll take care of it," his grandfather said as I started to gather the dishes left on the table.

I did just that and started my way towards the cliff. It was about a 3 mile walk, but it took him such very little time because he was so fast.

-

She had finally reached the spot. She squatted behind the rock watching him, as she always did.

"You know you don't have to hide? Why don't you come and watch with me?" he said politely

I could only look dumbfounded and wondering who he was talking to.

"Alice?" he questioned turning his head towards the rock where I squatted.

Now I was positive he was talking to me. I stood and stared at him. He was looking at me with a rare beautiful smile on his face.

"Come," he said patting the spot where he wanted me to sit. He gently helped me sit on the edge of the cliff.

I didn't know what to say this was such a surprise. I knew he was smart, but was I really that obvious and when did he notice.

"Isn't it beautiful?" he asked.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked still in shock

He laughed and smiled at me, "Yes, I am," he said moving a strand of hair from in front of my face. I blushed. I had never been this close to him before.

"Why have you've been watching me?" he asked simply, no anger in his voice more of curiosity. He looked back out of the horizon. The nice ocean breeze felt good on my face.

"I like watching you," I said honestly, there was no purpose of hiding it. He probably knew anyway, besides it might have been the last time I'd ever talk to him. I had started to fall for him. I don't know why I'd fall for someone who doesn't even pay me any mind, but I can't control who my heart wants me to be with, no matter how much he notices me.

"Really? Why?"

"Because you are interesting," I said plainly

"I'm interesting, huh?"He said with a small chuckle

"H-How l-long d-did y-you know I was watching you?" I asked skeptical

"Since the first day you started. Don't worry a normal person would have not noticed you watching them but I'm different," he said smiling. I'd never seen him smile this much.

I didn't speak and the silence became intense. I could feel the thick air pulling me towards him and I did not know why. I could feel us coming closer somehow. Weird, right?

"Thank you," he said

"For what?" I asked

"For being there, being a good friend. You've been keeping an eye on me because you were trying to make sure I didn't jump off and kill myself. That was reasonable and I accept it. You are a really nice person and I like that about you," his face was a pinky away for my face. I could feel his breathe on my face, his lips slightly grazed mines. I was about to pass out.

"Sorry," he said getting up, quickly. He hurriedly started to run away.

"Wait," I said hurrying after him.

He stopped.

"Please come back," I pleaded.

He turned around and looked at me. I was still running trying to catch up with him. Gosh, he was fast.

"Please don't go," I said breathing heavy.

His head turned away from me.

"This shouldn't have happened. I don't know what came over me," he said ashamed.

"Your emotions, maybe," I whispered.

Was there a reason he kissed me and if there was he regretted it, greatly? It wasn't that bad he only grazed my lips; it wasn't that serious, but truthfully it was to both of us. It was serious that he regretted it, greatly and saw it as a sign of hope and depression. His reaction just makes me feel so less… hopeful.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that,"

My face wasn't a happy one, my eyes were filling with tears and my frown was deep.

He walked closer to me.

"I'm sorry, don't take it like that," he said embracing me in a hug. I felt warm in his eyes. I felt better as if he meant it.

"I just…I've been so alone and you are…have been a good person to me. I guess my emotions were in the way and I wasn't thinking straight or I was and I just want to hide the truth," he whispered the ending

"The truth?" I questioned

"'Please, Alice don't make me do this," he said walking away

I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss. I was surprised when he kissed me back. This was probably the best moment of my life.

"Tell me," I said. I felt brave now, it was fun. I liked it, kissing him wasn't bad either.

"I guess I would say I kind of…sort of…have a crush on you. Impossible, right not for me, you've been living with us for over a year now and I've just grown a bond with you. I was going to tell you sooner, ask you out actually, but my mother got sick and other things have been on my mind. It wasn't asking you out but why I was so afraid to. I know my mother would want me to. She would always tease me about it; me liking you," he smiled recalling the memory.

Then his phone started to ring. He answered it and he was gone.

-

I only wished I knew where he was.

I had moved from the estate where he used to live. He had been gone for 2 months now and I couldn't stand walking around where I knew he wouldn't be. I had visited the cliff one last time before I had moved to see if he was there and there was no sign of him.

Today, I was going to the cliff and remember like Shun would do.

When I got there I only stared out remembering the last time I was there. I couldn't contain my tears; they just started to fall uncontrollably.

"Why did you leave me? I miss you so much," I whispered in between sobs.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. My head lifted from my hands.

"I've been watching you. I never left you," the familiar voice spoke.

"Shun?" I questioned turning my head

My eyes widen at the fact my assumption was correct. I could feel my body start to shake. I quickly grabbed him in a hug. I was so happy; I had to make sure this was real.

"Why'd you leave?"

"I had to do something," I looked at him, confusion on my face

"I had to say goodbye," he said sadly. I'd knew, automatically, what or rather whom he was talking about.

"I'm sorry," I whispered sadly

"Don't be my mother is in a better place now and she told me no matter what don't give up on what you know is right and protect anything that is worth fighting for." He said walking closer.

"You are definitely someone I need to protect and someone worth fighting for," he said kissing me, passionately.

-

Review Please…hope you like it.


End file.
